Gas turbine engines include a compressor that draws in and compresses air, a combustor that combines the compressed air with a fuel to create combustion products, and a turbine section across which the combustion products are expanded. The resultant combustion products are passed through the turbine section at extremely high temperatures, and the expansion of the combustion products across the turbine section drives the turbines to rotate.
As a result of the combustion, temperatures within the gas turbine engine can be extremely high. In particular, the temperatures within the flowpath at a turbine section inlet, and throughout the turbine section, are extremely high. In order to prevent damage to flowpath components (components that are disposed in, or exposed to, a primary flowpath), active cooling systems are included within the flowpath components. The active cooling can include cooling passages that pass through the flowpath component and utilize convective cooling, impingement cavities within the flowpath component that utilize impingement cooling, film cooling via film cooling holes in the flowpath component, or any combination of the above.